Inhalers are used to deliver drugs into a patient's lungs. Typically, an inhaler contains or provides a mixture of drug particles and air or propellant gas. The mixture is delivered via the patient inhaling from a mouthpiece on the inhaler with the air or propellant gas carrying the drug particles into the patient's lungs.
In dry powder inhalers, the drug particles, in the form of a fine dry powder, are entrained into an airflow, and inhaled by the patient, for treatment for various conditions, for example, bronchial asthma. Drugs delivered via a dry powder inhaler can be used to treat many conditions, including those unrelated to lung conditions, via the systemic absorption of the drug into the bloodstream, via the lung.
For effective dose delivery using a dry powder inhaler, the powder particles must first be dispersed to form a powder/air aerosol. Various techniques for forming powder aerosols have been proposed. Some of these techniques use the airflow from the patient's inspiration alone to disperse the powder. Other techniques involve forming a powder aerosol by spinning a propeller within a chamber; generating a fast moving flow of air over or through the powder; and shaking, vibrating, or impacting a powder laden string, tape, or mesh, using mechanical devices or ultrasonics. In addition, various other techniques for generating powder aerosols have been proposed or used, with varying degrees of success. Challenges remain in achieving a dry powder inhaler which can effectively create a dry powder aerosol for inhalation, while also having advantages in other areas, such as effectiveness in creating an aerosol, reliability, complexity of design, costs, ergonomics, dose consistency, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved dry powder inhaler.